Le commencement de la Passion
by Sorciere D'Emeraude
Summary: Comment Gomez et Morticia se sont réellement rencontrés; l'histoire de leur histoire..


**PROLOGUE.**

La pluie tombait en abondance sur la sombre demeure des Addams. Les enfants, Wednesday et Puglsey étaient déjà couchés, ou du moins dans leur chambre à préparer on ne sait quoi, l'Oncle Fester était actuellement en Roumanie, à la recherche d'un cousin pas vu depuis des années, la Chose finissait de remplir la cheminée du salon de bois avant d'aller dans la boîte qui lui faisait office de 'maison', et Morticia et Gomez étaient dans leur chambre, Gomez allongé sur le divan devant la cheminée et Morticia étendue sur lui.

Durant un moment ils écoutèrent le rugissement du vent en symphonie avec le battement de leurs cœur. Gomez passait sa main sur le dos de sa compagne, savourant le contact de sa peau avec le tissu souple de la robe. Morticia quant à elle frissonnait à ce contact pourtant léger.

Te rappelle tu, commença l'homme dans un murmure, de notre rencontre ? A ce fameux enterrement dont je ne me rappelle rien sinon ton éclatante beauté et ta présence...

Pourtant, ça n'a pas été si facile au début, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Non, effectivement... Dit-il le regard rêveur fixé vers le plafond.

**Des années plus tôt.**

Gomez Addams était un jeune homme ambitieux mais.. malheureusement la vie lui avait joué un tour : il n'était que le second dans la famille. Durant des années il avait voulu prendre la place de son frère, Fester, et avait rêvé de le tuer par tous les moyens -mais rassurez vous, tous les enfants Addams pensent ça à un moment ou à un autre-.

Ce ne fut qu'à la mort d'un certain Grand Oncle dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom que ces parents s'aperçurent (sans le lui dire de suite évidemment) qu'il était plus apte que son frère à diriger le Clan Addams.

Mais ignorant cela, Gomez était toujours aussi jaloux. A tous les bals où il voyait Fester courtiser des femmes, il se débrouillait pour passer la soirée avec ces même femmes, et une bonne fois pour toute il s'était mis sur le dos les siamoises, alors que il ne les aimait évidemment pas. Mais encore une fois ça avait était trop fort pour lui : Fester obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait, il était drôle, il avait tout pour lui, Gomez n'en pouvait plus.

Quelques temps après, l'enterrement du fameux Grand Oncle fut organisé. C'était un homme connu et apprécié aussi il était prévu qu'il y ai beaucoup de monde. Gomez en était content, il espérait de sorte ne pas voir son frère. Il aimais Fester bien sûr -comme un Addams- mais il était insupportable pour lui de voir tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il attendait donc cet enterrement pour pouvoir pour une fois échapper à son frère.

Le jour J, toute la famille se mit sur son 31 : la Mère Addams en une ample mais serrée à la taille robe noire et un chapeau également noir lui couvrant le visage, le père, Gomez et Fester en classique mais classe costard-cravate noir.

Ils se rendirent tous dans le cimetière des Addams où une foule de personnes ayant connus le Grand Oncle arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Gomez se désintéressait de toutes ces personnes : il était jeune et cela l'ennuyait. De plus, avec l'idée que Fester aurait toujours tout, il pensait que lui même n'aurait jamais rien, puisque tout ce qu'il voudrait, ce serait Fester qui l'aurait.

Cette idée le tourmentait tellement que l'idée même de saboter l'enterrement ne lui vint pas. Pourtant c'aurait été normal que son frère et lui veuillent encore tout déranger; ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Mais Gomez était trop tourmenté pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Les paroles des proches commencèrent à être prononcées. Lui-même n'eut rien à dire; ce fut son père qui parla en tant que chef de famille.

Les gens passaient et cela l'ennuyait, quand tout à coup, lui qui regardait à cet instant loin derrière les tombes vers la maison du voisin, une voix douce mais glaciale, caressante mais tranchante retentit à côté de la tombe du défunt. Cette voix ensorcela Gomez, elle lui chamboulait les pensées, lui retournait les esprits.. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui parlait, Et c'est là qu'il la vit, ….


End file.
